Sweet Stuff
by Silverwitch07
Summary: Magnus decides to make Alec breakfast after the Shadowhunter spends the night at Magnus's apartment. He would never have guessed that breakfast would end up being even sweeter than his dreams had been...in more ways than one. Rating explained inside


**MWHAHAHA!!! I have returned! 3 Okay, so this is the first of two one-shots I've been working on to add to the Magnus/Alec fandom. To those of you who have been SO very patiently bearing with me in terms of the Anniversary fic, please know that I HAVE been working on it as well, it's just all in bits and pieces that I'm trying to fit together in the way I want. I do plan on posting a new chapter, though, before I move into my apartment (and start college) and that's before the 28****th****. I will do my very best to meet that goal, I promise. ;_;**

**Now, back to this fic! It's actually because of Anniversary—or rather, someone who reviewed Anniversary—that suggested the use of waffles. As tempted as I was to include that in the Anniversary story, I felt that it was epic enough to get its own one-shot. XD So here it is, and I hope you all choose to read, review, and most of all, ENJOY! Thanks so much!!!**

~*~

Sweet Stuff

Alec closed his eyes as another wave of pleasure rushed down his spine, causing him to groan and lightly arch his back at the touch. While he was sure that some word existed that could fully describe his bliss, his mind was so clouded with the feeling that he couldn't seem to think of what it would be.

In fact, it seemed that all he could get his mind to focus on in that moment were the two glimmering cat-like eyes that were gazing down at him with an almost hungry look.

The owner of said eyes smiled broadly as his slender fingers, devoid of their usual variety of rings, began to roam freely over his love's bare chest. He knew perfectly well where each and every sensitive spot could be found, and his fingers were drawn to them as easily as a moth to the flame.

Alec gave a soft gasp, the touch seeming to have indeed ignited some fire within him, as he reached up and wrapped his strong arms around the other man; drawing his head down towards his own as he breathed his name as if it were a prayer.

"_Magnus_…"

The High Warlock of Brooklyn gave a sound that very closely resembled a purr as he lightly brushed his lips against the young Shadowhunter's ear, grinning against it as he felt Alec buck gently against him.

"_Yes, my angel_," whispered the warlock, his lips curled lightly into a smirk as one of his hands slipped up to gently stroke Alec's smooth black hair. "_I love hearing you say my name like that…say it again._"

Alec gave a soft laugh, his lips matching Magnus's smirk perfectly as he leaned against the lips at his ear and gently nuzzled them.

"Mmm…_Magnus_…"

"_Again_," whispered Magnus, his lips pressing further against Alec's ear as he gently began to kiss and nibble at the lobe.

"_Magnus_," breathed Alec, his head tilting back in a gentle arch as he felt the warlock's other hand begin to slide further south, now gently scratching his stomach like he might a dog or cat. "_Magnus_…"

"_Alec_," whispered Magnus, his voice soft and sweet like honey, his tongue drawing down to his neck and leaving butterfly kisses in his wake. "_My Alec_…"

"_Magnus_…"

"Alec…Alec, love…"

The Shadowhunter moaned as he felt those slender fingers running through his hair and happily leaned into the touch.

"Alec…open your eyes, darling…"

It was only when he felt the light pressure of Magnus's lips over his closed eyelid, and then the other, that Alec even realized that he had closed his eyes in the first place. His mind was having difficulty processing anything other than the never-ending torrent of pleasure.

"_Magnus_…"

"Alec…sweetheart, come back to me," whispered Magnus, his voice very close to Alec's ear once more. "Let's see those beautiful baby blues of yours."

"Magnus…" he moaned softly, his eyes fluttering in an attempt to open, but the pressure of pleasure was making it difficult. He heard a soft laughter in his ear, causing him to shudder lightly and moan. He felt Magnus shift his position so that he was lying almost completely on top of him; their noses less than a centimeter apart. A soft smile graced Alec's lips when he felt them make contact; the side of Magnus's nose lightly nuzzling the side of Alec's own.

"Come on now, Alec…" whispered Magnus, his voice soft and affectionate as ever as he continued to nuzzle his boyfriend's nose, trying to coax him back to reality. "You can do it."

Unable to resist that voice, even though the bliss it brought only encouraged him to remain laying there, Alec slowly managed to get his eyes to open. Striking blue eyes met golden-green ones, however there wasn't a trace of the confusion he knew shone clear in his own.

"Magnus?"

"Good morning, angel-eyes," smiled Magnus with a soft chuckle, running his fingers along Alec's cheek. "I would ask if you slept well, but quite frankly I already know the answer to that." He leaned down suddenly and pressed his lips against the Shadowhunter's before adding, "You kept murmuring my name."

Alec's face went scarlet as he suddenly became aware of what was going on. He was lying in Magnus's bed, wearing nothing but his boxers, and sunlight was only just beginning to seep in through the windows. He hadn't realized that the whole time, or at least, most of what he had been feeling and hearing, had all been part of a dream.

"You're so cute when you blush," purred Magnus, his eyes sparkling in the morning light as he drew Alec close to his chest and lightly kissed the side of his face. "But as much as I'd love to just lie here in bed with you all day, we do need to get up and make some use of it."

He gently slipped out from under Alec, being careful to lay him back against the pillow so he wouldn't hit his head on the headboard, and got up. He walked over to his closet and drew a silken robe of violet from it, slipping his arms into the wide sleeves as he glanced back at Alec.

"What would you like for breakfast, darling?" he asked with a bright smile, casually tying the front of his robe as he made his way back over to the bed..and lightly pounced up onto it. "I'll make you anything you want."

"You know you really don't have to do all that," sighed Alec, recognizing the beginning of an all-too familiar debate. There were three things, really, that Alec could guarantee to happen after spending the night with Magnus: waking up to an incredibly sweet warlock, getting to see said warlock in minimal (and therefore sexy) clothing, and have to insist to said warlock that he didn't need to go out of his way to prepare some sort of lavish breakfast. "I'm really fine just eating an apple or something."

"Yes, well…I'm not," beamed Magnus, his smile just a bit too wide to match the 'innocent' tone of his voice. Alec knew that smile all too well. It was the smile of 'you're-going-to-do-this-and-you're-going-to-like-it-whether-or-not-you-actually-do-dammit'. "So what would you like? An omelet? French toast? Belgian waffles?"

Alec opened his mouth to try once more to reason with him, when his stomach suddenly spoke to him. The waffles didn't sound half bad. And after all, there was so much that could be done with syrup.

He blinked at the thought, suddenly getting the impression that a far different body part was speaking to him with that last bit. It didn't help that Magnus seemed to have interpreted his blink as a positive sign, and was looking nothing short of delighted.

'_Why does he have to look so cute when he's happy?_' wondered Alec with an internal groan, before saying aloud. "Actually…the waffles do sound good. If it's not too much trouble, of course."

Magnus laughed, his voice light yet rich like melted chocolate, as he got to his feet and pulled Alec up with him.

"Darling, you really do say the silliest things sometimes. Of course it's no trouble," he purred, suddenly yanking Alec a bit harder so that the Shadowhunter fell against his chest. "I like making breakfast for you."

With a bright smile, Magnus gave Alec a quick peck on the lips, then drew back to lead him out to the kitchen.

It was the mess it usually was, though truth be told Alec didn't really mind. There was something about the way that Magnus's apartment was always in such disarray that was strangely comforting. It felt more like a home.

The kitchen could be said to be the most 'homey' room in the house, if it were going by messiness. A tower of glasses could be seen in and along the sink, rising up high like a multi-colored version of the Eiffel Tower. Around them, various plates and platters and eating utensils were spread about in no particular fashion, though to Alec it looked like a failed attempt at a work of art. Along the counter were various boxes of take-out, some still half full with food, as well as several bottles of a variety of drinks. One bottle in particular, the contents of which were a very pale red, caught Alec's attention almost instantly. He had remembered how Magnus had gotten it special for New Year's, and had only brought it out after all other guests but Alec had left. It wasn't until Alec found himself locked in a fit of wild passion with Magnus on the living room floor that he understood why.

"Mmm…perhaps we should have some of that with our waffles," smirked Magnus, having noticed Alec looking at the bottle while looking around for a clean bowl to use. "As I recall, you took quite the liking to it."

Alec muttered something as his gaze dropped to the ground, his cheeks turning the same color as the liquid he now refused to look at. Magnus only smirked before returning to his task of preparing breakfast, happy to make the waffles himself instead of just magicking them there from some random waffle house in Belgium. It was more special that way.

Still muttering to himself as he struggled to ease the blush from his face, Alec went to stand beside his boyfriend, glancing over at him as he murmured, "Need help?"

Magnus glanced over, smirking lightly as he shook his head. "No darling, I've got everything covered. Why don't you go take a nice warm shower? The waffles should be done by the time you get out."

"Are you insinuating that I take long showers?" asked Alec with a raised eyebrow, trying to keep a smirk from creeping onto his face.

"Well, if the shower cap fits, love," grinned Magnus in reply, laughing openly upon Alec's sudden look of betrayal on his face. He gently reached over and tweaked the Shadowhunter's nose, then went over to grab the ingredients he needed from the fridge. "Oh, but before you go, would you mind getting the sugar for me, Sugar?"

Alec rolled his eyes lightly, not at all surprised that out of all the things Magnus could ask him to get, sugar would be the one. It took him a minute to remember where he had last seen the bag—not that that meant much with the way things tended to get moved around in Magnus's apartment—before going on a mini hunt through the various cabinets. He managed to find it just as Magnus returned with the items from the fridge, and set it down on the counter for him.

"Thank you, Sugar," grinned Magnus, seemingly fond of this new nickname for his love, and rewarded him with a soft kiss. "Now go take your shower, and breakfast will be waiting for you when you return. Though it might be a little cold by then—"

"—Magnus!—"

"—But of course we can always warm it up for you," the warlock finished with a Cheshire Cat grin. "Now run along…I'll see you in an hour."

"Magnus!"

"Alec, really, as much as I truly love to hear you call my name, I'm never going to get these done if you keep it up," the warlock sighed, lightly tossing his head back to rid himself of a stray spike of hair that had fallen in his way. He glanced over at the Shadowhunter, and in his eyes Alec saw nothing but endless devotion and love. It was like eternity itself was in Magnus's eyes.

"Alright, alright," smiled Alec lightly, his own blue eyes shining as he moved to leave. "I promise I'll be out before the waffles get cold."

"See you in an hour, then," smirked Magnus with a wink, blowing Alec a kiss before turning back to his work.

Alec only shook his head, laughing quietly as he headed out to the bathroom. It never failed to amaze him just how happy he was with Magnus. Mistaking dreams for reality really was an easy thing to do.

"He's turned me into a living, breathing romance novel," he mused to himself as he shut the bathroom door behind him, grabbing a fresh towel in the process.

He hung it on one of the small golden hooks near the tub, shaking his head in amusement as his eyes caught the bright green stitching on one of the corners. He idly traced his index finger over the letters, enjoying the smooth shape of the M and the curvy outline of the B beneath his fingertip.

"Maybe I should make that a soap opera," he muttered, a soft smile on his lips as he drew his hand away. He sat down on the edge of the tub, running the water a degree short of hot before he finally stripped and got in. The warm spray sent shivers down his spine, feeling the muscles in his upper back and shoulders relax completely.

Okay, so maybe he would be in there for an hour.

~*~

"You'd better not be falling asleep in there," came a voice suddenly from the other side of the door, followed by a light knock.

Alec jerked back to his senses, having spaced out after rinsing the conditioner from his hair. He'd discovered the simple pleasure of leaning his head back completely under the showerhead so that his ears took in nothing but the sound of rushing water and apparently lost himself to the noise.*

"What?" he called back, pushing his dripping bangs from his face. He peered out from behind the shower curtain, trying to hear over the light ringing in his ears. "Sorry, I didn't catch that."

There was the briefest of pauses before the voice spoke again, this time with a stern edge of concern to the tone. "Alec, I seriously hope that you didn't actually fall asleep in the shower."

"No, no, I didn't fall asleep," called Alec in reply, quickly turning the shower off and shaking excess water from his hair. "I was just finishing up, actually."

"The waffles are ready and waiting for you," continued Magnus, his tone only faintly sharpened now. "As am I. Please don't take quite as long getting dressed."

Just as he turned to head back to the kitchen, the door opened behind him to reveal a slightly flushed Alec, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Who said anything about getting dressed?" smirked Alec, hoping that this would at least partially make up for however long he took in the shower. It certainly seemed to work some magic in Magnus, for he didn't seem to be able to tear his cat eyes away from Alec's well-toned and deliciously wet body.

"…Fair enough," the warlock murmured quietly, a slow grin spreading across his lips as he offered his arm to Alec. "Shall we, then?"

Blushing a bit brighter, Alec accepted the arm, allowing Magnus to lead them both back into the kitchen/dining room.

The mess that had been littering the kitchen was now bewitched to cleaning itself; glasses, bowls, and plates were flying themselves into the dishwasher, while the platters and other items too big for that were being washed in the sink. There was even an enchanted rag wiping up the mess from the waffles off of the counter.

The waffles themselves were already stacked and divided between two plates on the table, surrounded by small bowls of chopped berries. There was even a small vase of roses for a centerpiece.

"…Wow," said Alec, truly caught in amazement by the sight. "Just how long _was_ I in the shower?"

"Long enough," snickered Magnus into his ear, gently kissing the lobe. "Now go on…sit down and eat before they really do get cold." He gave Alec a gentle nudge towards the table, then slipped over to the cupboard to grab one final and very important item: the syrup bottle.

Alec took a seat in his usual chair, completely oblivious to just how alluring he looked with his hair still damp and swept to one side and his bare chest still coated in light droplets of water.

'_Now if only he'd lose the towel,_' mused Magnus as a bright gleam came into his eyes. Instead of taking his own seat, he slipped over to Alec's and offered him the syrup bottle.

"You like syrup, don't you, darling?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Alec, blinking in confusion.

"Good…so do I."

With a brilliant smile, Magnus uncapped the bottle and proceeded to pour it onto the waffles—or so Alec thought.

"Magnus!"

Before he could move out of the way, Magnus tipped the bottle upside down and squeezed the amber-colored substance in streaks across his bare chest, smiling all the while. It made Alec look like some strange species of tiger, with pencil-thin stripes that had a nice shine to them.

"Mmm…time to eat," grinned Magnus, carelessly setting the bottle on the table as he straddled Alec's lap, purring as he heard the Shadowhunter gulp lightly. "Oh yes, love…you should be afraid. Very…very…afraid."

~*~

**Alright people! This is where you come in. Either I can leave it here at a one-shot and let your imaginations write the rest, OR I can write out my version of what happens next…in a LEMON! **

***gasps sound* **

**I know! But what can I say, I like lemons. X3 I just want to see what all of you prefer before I go posting it. So yes! Please feel free to state your thoughts, concerns, etc in a review and let me know what you think. ^.^ THANKS SO MUCH!!!!!**


End file.
